Naked Truth
by Tikita
Summary: This is my rendition of the begining of time a GanonXLink fic. If you are not Yaoi happy then don't read. Mature for good reason! Umm, alot of P.Zelda hate as well.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

By:Tikita

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I write violently and I write Yaoi. If you hate it then fuck off and don't read it. **

**Thank you and enjoy.**

Golden haired hero stands alone now, looking down upon the people he was sworn to protect.

The weak, the sick, the rich and the poor.

All of them safe because of him although they do not know it.

No...They do not know a thing.

"It's been three long years since I killed him. The legend of the desert and my most passionate enemy. It pains me to think that it had been I who ended his life. Dark body entwined with the corruption of the accursed triforce. I truely believe that the golden symbol of our land is nothing more than an infection. It's power burns fully in the back of my hand like a flame, although I do not control it. It's power I resist with every inch of my being, I refuse to ascend into the other realm yet again. They will not have me-" His writings would be haulted by a knock at his door. Acidic tears dripping onto the desk where he wrote. "What is it?" He croaks from behind a heavy brown scarf protecting his visage. Matted blond hair strewn about his young face and mean ice blue eyes trying to glance to the door behind him that he would not bother answering if it was not worth it.

"Link, Link it's me Malon...Please open the door." There's a slight shuffeling of impatients heard.

Link's young but haggard face cracks a smile and his eyes narrow to a dangerously maniacle point. "Ohh really?" He responds breathlessly before rising and grabbing his dagger and stuffing it in a holder inside the cloak. He knew better then that. Malon allways just walked right in whereas Zelda intended to pose each time she came by. "The same Malon that fucked my life over. The same Malon that cast a spell to make them all forget me. To make me nothing. To make me murder so many?" His voice was calm and full of hate. So much hate for this woman who ruined him.

On the otherside of the door under a heavy velvet cloak Zelda's eyes would grow wide with panic as he spoke those words. "What...I don't know what you're talking about Link." She'd bite her lip as a muttered, "Cut the shit Zelda" would come from behind the door. Malon had advised Zelda not to go up there. She even barred the door untill the bitch queen decided to take a stab at her. Now the farmgirl lay on the floor in a crumpled heap clutching her slashed front section. She was in shock and could not speak. Blade dripping with blood zelda would sigh and then scratch her cheek bone. "Link I have heard about you spreading lies about the triforce. How it is evil... The triforce is a gift Link!" Her voice full of enthusiasm like someone trying to push their religon. she then turns the knob of the door softly and she begins to turn it. Sword at the ready she would cut the blond bastard's head off.

As soon as the handel began to turn Link's hair would rise at the back of his neck and he grasps his daggar softly getting ready to defend himself. As soon as the door was open an inch Zelda would have thrust it wide. Drawing her long raiper up from where it had been at her side and she attempts to catch link in the chest and stomach like she had Malon, but after generations of killing entering his head Link would easily avoid the assault by stepping back. With the blade missing and coming over her head she would swing down with the same momentum for a slash down onto his cloth covered head. Link would avoid the swing by stepping back yet again giving the satisfaction of a huffy, red faced, princess. Her blade would hit the wooden floor and Link would quickly stomp down on it with a boot forcing it from her delicate yet blood stained hand. As soon as the blade was removed from her Zelda would back off and like a cat with it's toy she'd draw herself up proper and she sneers. "I injured your Malon..." An attempt to find pity. Too bad she stole everything human in him. First his heart, then his love, and now his humanity. "She's nothing of mine to lose." He'd respond before drawing out the dagger she had used to stab her own father. She gasps at the sight and her eyes grow wide with terror. "You would not dare!" She gasps with an edge of a hiss. Link's eyes narrow and he darts forward causing her to stagger backwards and then using her movement aswell he would pin her to the wall ramming the blade straight through her shoulder. She releases a cry of agony and begins clutching at the dagger as tears stream down her now rosey cheeks. "LINK YOU BASTA-" She would begin to scream but it would be too late and her own blade would be used to remove that head of hers. It falls to the ground with a meaty thunk and Link returns to his desk where he had been writing.

"It seems my plan has been set into action much sooner then I had anticipated but I shall write the explination quickly. Since the triforce is an evil power, I will destroy each peice of it in the hope that history will not repeat itself again. There will be no Evil King, no kind hearted Princess, and no brave Hero of Time. There will be life worth living.

The Princess was not a kind woman at all. She was a witch and a temptress luring the Hero of time in to be hers. The Evil King was not so. He was a brave leader trying to earn his rite to be considered a man. And the Hero of Time? No different in staus from anyone else. What set him apart was not only his talent with a sword, but his absolute beauty. He was said to be hand chosen by the gods, but born of simple Hylians. He was taken from his birth parents and sent to become the property of the King.

Why do I know this? Because I am the Hero of Time and that name will disgrace me for an eternity if I do not do this thing, as it has in the past. I had dreams of terrible things, of the naked truth. Now it is time for you to know of what the past has been..."

**Yo! this is my second time trying to put up a fic here. Now this idea rocks my socks and if you likeit so far then keep reading and send a review of two my way! Now this is a Ganon and Link fic I promise and don't worry Ganon is not some horrid old man looking to get laid. And everything will be explained. Ummm the story is going to be set in the time of the writing of destiney. The fic is a bit angsty but don't get too overwhelmed. Yeah...so...Review? Love me? Updates will be made quite often. It's the only fic Im workin on. K-thanksbai!**


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

**Warning: Very kinna graphic stuff here. Please do not read if you do not like.**

The birth of the incarnations.

Zelda The Wise

Hyrule had allways been famouse for it's rolling fields and beautiful landscapes. Despite the war torn pits of hell it was over all a eautifull country so long as you knew where to go. Past the battles and the blod shed stood a magnificent wall of concrete.It's sheer walls and ancient vines were amazing, and they made the place even look like a holy ground. This had been the place the godesses had left from and the Hylians had won the ground rite to this place hundred of years ago. Now it's cathedral and amazing walls were the home to Hyrule's capital. Moving past the merchants and the villiage people you would find Hyrule Castel itself. Grey walls broken by vines aswell and decortaed by the finest guards they had to offer that were not in battle. Truthfully these guards were more of decoration. The real soldiers were nothing like this.Either way today was a day of celebration and Royals from all over the country came to the event.

Higgh up in the Castel in a large room of white, the children of destiny would be born. The Queen of Hyrule lay in bed straining to stay awake, nine and a half hours of labour and still nothing. The children refused to come out.

Her eyes were blood shot as she glanced to her husband who held her hand softly. "My love..." she whispers so tenderly. "My love I cannot take anymore..."

The King takes a deep breath and runs his free hand through his dark hair. "Dearest Natalie...You can do this I know you..." Natalie screams and clenches his hand in hers. "It hurts!" She'd manage from behind clenched jaws. The king's eyes shoot open and he hunches over consoling his wife. "Natalie do not fear it will be over soon!" He'd of course glare at the old Shieka and he growls under his breath. "Why is this taking so long!"

His voice was strained and tired he never knew of a woman to last more then five hours in labour but still Natalie held on. It should not have been this way. The shiek would shake her head helplessly as she aided the other midwives.The babies twisted and turned and began forcing themselves from their unprepared mother. The midwives scrambeled about the room searching for herbs, warm blankets, and wet towels. The shieka woman remained as still as a stone aside from her arms which would be coaxing the babies from her. They aided Natalie best they could as she proceeded to evacuate her children. They came out at the same time tearing their mother and making her scream in an agonizing manor. Her strained cries would sound off down the halls.

The children would be quickly cleaned and washed and then given to their mother. Who was on the edge of slipping into sleep but they were carefully watched. Natalie looked to her son and smiled. "Link..." She purrs softly before turning to the other. As soon as she looked upon the face of her daughter her eyes would grow wide and noone really knew why but dearest Natalie did. Her daughter was not demonic so much as a bearer of the triforce. She knew from the way those supposedly blind eyes stared right through her. The Queens eyes soften to rinse her alarm away. She knew her child's intent from the day she was born but it was too late for the Queen to get rid of her. For her child was truely the incarnate of wisdom. She'd clawed and torn at Natalie's insides for nine hours, she would not live. Even her son link bore the marks of her trechory.

Natalie then smiles at her daughter. "Zelda..." She sighs before turning to her husband. "My love...I want peace for this land no matter what you must do..." She smiles at her loving husband for the last time. Then she slowly fades away. The King's screams would break the silence and the only thing that would interupt them would be the cries of his daughter. Her bright blue eyes enraptured and soothed the King for a moment and he plucked his daughter from his wife's lifeless arms. As he turned to pick up his son it was simpley tragic. The baby boy would wiggel and as if in slow motion he would have slipped from his mother's embrace and he'd crash headlong into the floor.

In a small villiage not too far from the castle on the same fatefull night there had been another birth within the Kingdom of Hyrule. They called this child Haden his brifght blue eyes shone with an innocents unlike any other. His mother and father were so proud. A few weeks would pass easily with their perfect child.

Tigeriose the boy's father was a simple trades man, he wore dusty clothes and a large pack upon his back and that of his mule's. He traded hay for milk with the large ranch up the way. As he aproached the fortess like enclosure he'd be aproched rather happily. "Tigeriose!" the ranch owner would shout with a large smile before plotting over in his heavy farming boots and embracing his friend. "How is your wife, and what of the baby I had heard of?" tigeriose had thought nothing of it for he was thrilled about his child. "Ohh Anna is well and as for my boy, well he's a strapping young thing." Tigeriose beams and quickly gets wlecomed into the ranch owner's home for a pint and his load of milk.

Anna who'd remained at home that evening took care of her young thing. "Ohh Haden, ytou are so lovely.." The baby aqeaul with delight and she laughs and nuzzels the child in her arms gently. "You're going to grow up to be a soldier one day I know you are. And maybe you could finally end this war..." The baby gurgles with confusion and Ana laughs happily. "Well of course not Haden you will allways be my little boy an-" The door to her home would suddenly be reefed from it's hinges and a large dark armoured man would duck to enter the room. Anna clutches her son to her chest and back up against the far wall. "What do you want! We have done nothing wrong!" the man's face softens and he bows to the woman. "I know my lady but...the king has need of your son." She furrows her brow and clutches her son. "Haden? Why do they want my baby? He cannot take my child!" The large man sighs he reaches forward with his massive hand. "Miss please...Do not make this any harder. " She shakes her head and screams. "TIGERIOSE!" Her husband would not come. "Your husband is not here Anna he's gone to the ranch and he will not be coming back tonight.." She glares at the man and Haden begins to cry. "Why! Why will he not return! Why do you want my baby!" The man growls dangerously. "I want that baby because without it there will be no rest for my King!" Anna shakes her head in wide wonder. Why would the king want her child? Before she could get her answers though the large man would lurch an arm forward and he grasps the woman's wrist and prys it away from the child before catching the baby with the other. He reefs Haden away and shoves her backwards. "I am so sorry Lady Anna." He'd then back out of the house and slam the door. A Few other men would quickly block the exits as Haden's capture sets fire to the house. "If she comes to a window...Shoot her before she burns alive." He'd then mount his steed and he rides away back to his lord. Haden screamed as loud as he could but the Knight rode on. "A child of the triforce...I am sorry you must bare life like this..." He would remain silent for the rest of the ride. It seemed that the witches Kotake and her sister were in league with the King and they located the triforce children. One of which was born years before the two destined children. But his story is yet to come.

Tirgeiose was still at the ranch when he decided to take a look out the window and what he found drew horror across his face but before he could even scream at the drifting smoke he'd be stabbed in the back quite litterally. Eye's wide he attempts to turn but the dagger had sunk into his lung and he'd be unable to draw in air. The ranch owner's hand were now forever blood stained. "I am sorry Friend..." He murmers before shoving the blade in deeper for good measure then, letting his dearest friend fall dead to the ground. "Gods forgive me."

**(Tai-g-ree-ose)**

**Yeah, okay I am a bit sick in the head but don't judge me! Love me! Zelda's a crazy bitch and I am too? but I aint blond...Fully, wither way if you like it review if you don't them flame away I love the heat you bastards can bring :p**

**Anywho, I am very gratefull for my readers considering alot of my buddies won't understand this calibur of writing, JK. Wow I got get better at this closing info crap. Anywho, next chapter is all Gannon. YAY GANONDORF! Alrighty! On with the story! I hope you guys don';t mind the shortish chapters...Let me know if you don't!**


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

**Keyword: Gaka A desert outfitt, ranges in all colors, black is surprizingly cool onthe skin and it provides protection from exaustion. Word was taken from John, Marco's "The Eye's of god" series.**

The Lord of the desert, was a brave strong man, a stable leader, untill the birth of his son. His son had been born with the mark of power, and the King had grown corrupt because of it. He began to once again brood about searching for the other peices. His mind was gone with the birth of his son. on the account that he had each and every boy killed from that day forth under his rule lest it be his own. Some had escaped this fate, being a naturally effeminate race. Drakmire would have no more sons, Gods have mercy.

Ganondorf, son of Drakmire, was not an evil derranged child like his father. He was a sweet young man at first with a love of wildlife, however sparse it was in his desert wasteland.

One day...

Stumbeling about the desert sand Ganon would chase a hare untill he tripped and skidded in the dirt. His mother and father had been walking behind him and his mother's eyes widen with frieght as her son fell. But of course she would refuse herself the luxury of going to her child. Drakmire would forbid it. instead his darkly dressed father would trudge forward and as his son rises and dusts himself off the king backhands his boy. "No son of mine will fall before a king!" Ganon's eyes would then well up but he shuts them tight and nods. "Yes M'lord!" Tara, his wife, would stand there heart broken as she watched her once loving husand turn their son into a machine. She then vowed she would do everythingin her power to show her son kindness, to love him.

In less then a year the young boy would be much more like his father, in the presence of his father. Although there were allways times when his father was gfone on campainges. He and his mother would speak freely. Sitting in a sunlit room she and her son would sit at tea. she smiles sweetly to her son and he returns the smile. Although both were wrought with worry.

"Mother?" Ganon would question softly, his black Gaka softly curving about his small body.

Her dark fingers were folded about the tea cup and she takes a sip then looks up."Yes my son?" She scans his features letting her perfect forhead crease very gingerly. "What troubles you?"

Her son takes a deep breath and then lets it out before scratching his red hair and sighing. "Was father allways such a tyrant?"

His mother gasps and she looks about as if someone were listening. "My child, what makes you say such things?" She then pauses and sighs aswell. "Forgive me...But no my son, your father was once a kind and noble man..." She then stops and looks down into her dark tea.

Ganon's brow now furrows and he glares into his lap where his tiny and scarred hands balled into fists. "then why mother? Why has he changed so?" He then look up to her, his golden eyes bleeding to know the truth. "Please tell me mother I am old enough to know!"

His mother shrinks back and shakes her head. "I cannot my son...I cannot tell you tha-"

He then cuts her off by ripping the thick glove from his hand, revealing the glowing triangle of power. "Is it this mother?" Tears finally fight their way to his eyes and trail down his dark cheeks. "Is it this horrid mark?" The mark pulses on his hand and he winces then screams. "It burns like the sun mother WHY!" The boy's hand burned with the power, and it drew more crystaline tears from his innocent eyes. "The goddesses have betrayed us mother!"

The woman's dark features soften and she rounds the table to embrace her son. He clings to her warmpth for dear life. "My son I am so sorry this must happen to you...I really am..." she too weeps silently over her son, stroking his flaming red head of silky hair. "My poor baby..." Her eyes shut and she sighs. "I love you so much Ganon..."

They remained there for what seemed like only a few fleeting moments when really it was almost an hour, and they had forgotten the returning storm. Both had drifted off somewhat, so comfortable in eachother's arms, a very rare occurance, and a very punishable offense. Ganon's golden eyes would open slightly and he smiles. "I love you too Mother..." And just as he was about to drift off again he would notice something...She was cold.

Lifting himself from where he'd lain he looks down on his mother who's eyes had lolled back into her skull and who's carmel complexion had gone greenish. The younge prince gasps and then before he could cry out he'd hear a dark laughing from the far corner of the room. stepping out from behind a curtain door Drakmire would immerg. his massive body was dressed in his indoor clothing, he'd never even left the house. Ganon look to his lifeless mother and shakes her. "Mother?! MOTHER! MOTHER WAKE UP Pluhh-" the boy would be cut off by a smack to his face. The blow would hurtle him to the floor away from his beloved mother. Now his triny body lay still and frieghtened under his father's ominouse shadow.

"Get up son of mine..." The older man would command solomy.

Ganon cringes then slowly rises and his eyes meet his father's. His father's eyes were souless. They held hate and malice, but nothing more, ohh wait, yes, an undercoating of greed. "Yes M'lord."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrow and he kneels to be eye to eye with his son. "Someday my boy...You will become the most powerfull man in the whole land." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "You will learn what it takes to become a man, through blood, sorrow, and torure...You may be young, but you will understand when you are older." He then rises and looks athis dead wife. "Now dispose of this refuse you lonesome wretch..." The man then turns on a heel and exits the room leaving the young man alone to grieve over his dead mother.

**Yo guys, like it? Review. I am sorry about the typo's but w/e. I appologized. I have no damn spell check, not even kidding.**


End file.
